


Upon a Song of the Soul

by BloodFilledPages



Series: Songs of War and Madness [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Piece
Genre: BAMF Harry Potter, But hopefully not badly done, Gen, Harry is probably OP, Magic, Mentions of Final Fantasy characters, Not Beta Read, Reincarnation, There might be slash, but not a Final Fantasy Crossover, guns and swords
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:16:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodFilledPages/pseuds/BloodFilledPages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter is a storm, this is the way it has always been and will continue to be so long into the future. For a storm never truly abates, it may fade for a time and then forms again elsewhere.</p><p>In the face of this death is hardly an obstacle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upon a Song of the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not used to the formatting on AO3 so this might come out weird, also its been awhile since I've written anything so this might be shit just a warning.

 

 

A long life is never guaranteed, and yet despite all the obstacles in his way, he had lasted long past most people he had known. Truly astonishing considering he himself had not expected to get past seventeen let alone reach an age past one hundred. In the days of his youth when he was feeling particularly delusional, he had wanted to live a long life, perhaps fall in love and get married and then die of old age. Well he had certainly lived a long life, and now dying of old age he cant say he's all that happy, rather he's quite bitter about it.

Throughout his long life he had lived with the music of chaos and battle ringing in his ears and singing under his skin. It had bothered him once, long ago when he was a young boy surrounded by the 'Normal'. The song had been unbearable then, forever pushing him onward against his dreaded enemy that made him scream into the cosmos in his weaker moments. His teeth should have turned to dust by how much the constricting feeling made them grind. Then a letter came and everything changed, suddenly the song became bearable no longer as burning as it had been.

If only he had died upon the battlefield, now he faces death flat on his back withered and spent. Not at all befitting the warlord he had become, shameful really that he hadn't managed the glorious death his blood all but sang for. But disappointment does not last long for the storm raging in his heart tells him a different story, this is not his end, at least not completely.

Harry Potter, he who conquered, dies with a smile upon his face.

(For a storm never truly abates, it may fade for a time and then forms again elsewhere)

And somewhere out there in a vast world of sea, a storm begins to rage once more.

___________________________________________________

 

The Grand Line, a large ocean that plays host to the most diverse islands and people upon the planet. Full of dangerous sea monsters and pirates, one must be vigilant of the marines as well if one is unfortunate enough to fall afoul of the government. The strange and often fatal weather phenomenon also plays a part in the chaotic concerto of both 'Paradise' and the 'New World'. For those that have lived all their lives on this sea, their surroundings were quite normal; however for everyone else, that live in the four blues this is certainly not the case. Crazy is the word they would use, completely utterly mad is another. This is of course not factoring in the Devil Fruit users, at which point the sensible people of the normal(read boring) seas start to call bullshit.

It is here in the sea home to danger and general nonsense that a story of chaos begins to unfold. In the Kingdom of Cantata on the island Canon Di, a baby is born to a prosperous House. His name, Vincent of the House of Cadenza. And in his soul the music begins once more.

(Be afraid, for upon this day the Songs of War and Madness sings out into the deep.)

Fleet Admiral Kong felt a sudden chill, hopefully whatever it is will wait until he's no longer the Fleet Admiral, and that its something he won't have to deal with once Sengoku takes over. He knows the meaning of tactical retreat, he isn't Garp after all, and despite the evidence not everyone in the Marines is crazy. He is frankly quite fed up with all the bloody upstarts making waves on the sea. (And all the paperwork they bring along with them.)


End file.
